Don't close your eyes
by ilovebrandon
Summary: Dante and Nero try to figure out their past together but nothings ever that simple when these two are involved. Post DMC4. Parental!DanteNero. Sucky summary.
1. Chapter 1: The begining

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN.**

**Chapter one: It's just the beginning.**

* * *

I've faced demons, I've destroyed gates to hell, been swallowed by a big ass demon and brought the damn thing down in time to save the world. But this time I'm facing something way out of my league: Nero's family.

After the fall of Sanctus the kid and I started talking. After finding out he was somehow related to me I wanted to get to know him. We've been talking for almost seven months now and I won't lie it's been fun. We end up talking about random things on the phone, joking around and insulting each other's age. He asked me if he could come and stay at the shop for a while and of course I thought nothing of it and agreed.

But as I stand in front of the cozy looking two story home, I'm having my doubts. It's a yellow house with green shutters and a small garden in the front. The look of it makes me uneasy. Trish and Lady are sitting in the car with the top down, fussing that it's too hot out to be waiting for me to man up. So with a deep breath I knock on the door.

It opens to revile an older looking red head in a white sundress with and pink apron. "You must be Dante." She says as she smiles and brings me in for a hug. She pulls back and opens the door wider and ushers me in. We walk into the kitchen where we run into Kyrie taking cookies out of the oven. She sets them down and greets me with a smile. She's wearing the same sundress as her mother. Safe to say she takes after her.

"I'm Abigail, the mother. You must be here for Nero. Follow me dear and I'll lead you to his room." She says with a smile as I follow her down a hallway. We stop in front of a door with various posters on it. Abigail looks over at me with a serious expression on her face. "I warn you I have not been in his room for a few days so it might be a warzone. " She says before giggling. She knocks on the door and starts back down the hallway, but not before gently touching my shoulder.

I hear a faint 'come in' before I open the door to see a set of stairs, of course Nero would want his room to be a dark and cold basement. I make it to the end of the stairs and see that Nero's room is exactly how I thought it would be; trashed. An old looking futon, clothes thrown around the room, posters of rock bands and weird knick knacks scattered over shelves. Nero turns from his digging in a massive pile of clothes and grins.

"Hey, Old man! I'm just finishing packing so sit and make yourself at home." He says as he turns back to the pile. I make my way over and sit on the unmade futon. The covers beside me start to wiggle before a guff looking bulldog with a spiked collar pokes his head out. I can't help but laugh. Nero makes his way over and sets a suitcase by the bed.

"That's Manson. He's sort of a bad ass." He says as he starts to rough house with the animal.

As the kid talks to the dog about how 'bad to the bone' he is, I take the time to look him over. He's out of his usual clothes and instead is wearing black skinny jeans and a black and green Alice cooper tee. A normal rebellious seventeen year old boy. Why did I picture him differently?

**Now Loading…**

We stand in the kitchen and I watch as his mother hugs him. She has tears in her eyes and I can understand why. They had lost Credo, letting another one out on his own is hard after the tragedy they faced. She pulls back and he wipes her tears away. She leans up and kisses his forehead and says how much she loves him. As we open the front door he waves one last time and we step out.

Before we go to the car he drags me over to a small garage. We walk in and I notice a figure working under the hood of an old thunderbird. He stands up and glances at me. He's and older man yet still handsome, dark brown hair that seems messy and dark brown eyes. Credo looked like his father.

He wipes the greasy hands onto his grey shirt and puts his hand out for me to shake. As we pull away he finally speaks.

"I'm James, Nero's father, It's a pleasure to meet you." He greets in a deep voice.

"Dad we're leaving." Nero says as he is suddenly pulled into a hug. James embraces his son before hesitantly pulling away.

"Please be safe." He whispers before clearing his throat and squaring his shoulders. He wants to be strong in front of his son. They look at each other and I know they are sharing something to one another. James watches up as we exit the garage, wringing a dingy grease cloth in his hands.

We stop in front of the car and I put his bags in the trunk. Nero slides in beside lady in the back and awkwardly sits to himself. I get in the driver seat with Trish sitting beside me. I turn and introduce him to everyone and everything seems fine. I turn back and start the car. As I'm about to put it in drive I take a deep breath. The hard parts over. Right?

* * *

End of chapter one. I know starting a new story is the last thing I should be doing but it won't get out of my head. And yes this chapter probably sucks and is slow but it needed to be done. Oh well read and review! - Yavi


	2. Chapter 2: Don't be a quack!

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own**

**Chapter Two: Don't be a quack!**

* * *

The drive was silent and uncomfortable. It had begun to rain a few minutes after we left Nero's house so we were stuck in a small car with the windows rolled up. Trish turned in her seat and gave Nero a motherly smile.

"Why don't you tell us about yourself, Nero? We didn't have much time to chat when I was disguised as Gloria." She says sweetly, still causing the kid to jump at the sudden noise. By Now Lady was watching him too, causing him to squirm in his seat.

"Uh, I live with my Mom, Dad and Kyrie. I design my own weapons and I'm a knight for the order. Not much else, sorry." Nero said with a scratch to his head.

Trish smiled and put a comforting hand on his knee. "Well it's lovely to have you with us, sweetie." She said before facing forward in her seat.

. The next few hours went smooth. We talked on and off throughout the ride, sometimes we would turn the radio up during a good song and laugh when Nero would sing quietly to himself. It was around three in the morning when we pulled up to the shop. We were finally out of the car and grabbing his bag when he stopped and stared at the neon sign.

"You think the big neon letters on the front of your shop is subtle, Old man?" He said with a chuckle before yawning suddenly.

"We all need some sleep. The girls can stay in Nero's room for tonight and I guess the kid and I can share." I announced as we all went inside and locked down the shop. We all agreed and said our farewells before heading upstairs and splitting up. Nero went to the conjoined bathroom and bushed his teeth and changed before walking back in. I laughed at his choice of sleep clothes. Yellow sleep pants covered in white 'Quack Quack' and a baggy black shirt with a rubber ducky on it that said 'I've seen your girlfriend naked.' I laughed. Hard.

"Shut up! I like ducks so what?!" He snapped with a blush covering his face.

We climbed in bed, just lying there in silence with an exception of a few chuckles that I couldn't keep in. After a few minutes I sobered up and reached over and ruffled his hair. "It's nice having you here, Kid." I said softly. I had to smile when a snore was the reply I received.

**Now Loading…**

"Aren't you curious as to how you're related? I mean come on he has to be pretty close to you. Yamato and a half devil child are abandoned in Fortuna? Dante, did you ever consider that Ver-"

"Don't ever mention that name, Lady. Not when the kid is here." I interrupted harshly. We heard footsteps and a load yawn before Nero made it downstairs.

"Well hey quacky!" I greeted with a laugh. He was still in those hilarious pajamas, guess he forgot he was wearing them considering he turned bright red. He made his way over and sat on the part of the couch that wasn't taken. The girls were giggling and saying how cute it was.

"Ok, ok! So what are we doing today?" He said, changing the subject as soon as possible.

I scratched my stubble in thought before leaning back and closing my eyes. "Order pizza, goof off and wait for a job so we can kick some ass."

"That's your business?" He asked in a curious tone.

I smirked. "Yes, and business is good."

* * *

Sorry it sucks. I wasn't sure where to head with this and not sure how to end it. But review and tell me what you think. - Yavi


	3. Chapter 3: Reunion

**Disclaimer: I do not own.**

**Chapter 3: Reunion.**

**Notes/Warnings: Rated M. Parental!Dante & Nero.**

* * *

I was at my desk like usual, feet propped up, chair kicked back and a mag. Nero was on the couch texting Kyrie with the new phone Trish had insisted he get to stay in touch in case of emergency, such a mother hen.

I looked up when I heard the front doors burst open and the girls storm. Lady waltzed up to my desk and slammed her hands down on the top of my desk.

"We have a job and we're getting paid a shit load so saddle on up, cowboy." She stated with a smirk.

"I'm going to!" Nero announced as he jumped up off the couch.

"No, you're staying here. Your parents told me to bring you back in one piece and I will." I ordered.

"That's not fair. I've been here over a month and you still don't trust me to help with the big stuff. We may be related but you don't treat me like family, Dante." He snapped, voice cracking in hurt.

Trish and Lady looked over at me expectantly. I knew I had been cornered so I did the only thing I could.

"If your parents find out, so help me god I will kick your ass, Nero."

**Now Loading…**

"So this city has been abandoned for about two years. The whole town went up in flames and a lot of people didn't make it out. They haven't been able to clear out the remains because a few days after the fire demons invaded. We need to clear them out so they can start rebuilding the city. "Trish explained as we stood in front of an old run down church. It was dark with black ash everywhere, houses burnt, streets void of life and the smell of death hung in the air. If I could sum it up I would say that this would be hell.

I watched as the girls surveyed the area, sadness written all over their faces. I could already tell this will be an emotionally draining mission. I looked over to see Nero a few yards down the road, crouched down in front of a random house. I walked over to see that he was holding a white teddy bear, pink bow on its head and covered in ash and tiny specks of blood. He turned it over so I could see the bottom of the bear's foot, a name sewed into the soft fabric.

"Emma would want her bear cleaned. " He said softly as he stood up, walking back to the girls with the bear tucked safely in his arms.

Once we all were gathered around we discussed the plan and decided to split up to cover more ground.

"I shouldn't have to tell you to watch your backs."

**Now Loading…**

**Nero's point of view.**

Another road I walked down, still not a soul to be found. I had already cleared out over a hundred demons so far and it was starting to wear down on me. Red queen was out of fuel and Blue rose was almost out of ammo so I have to be on my toes.

A noise from up ahead caught my attention, Blue rose raised and ready to go. I could see movement but with all the ash still in the air it was still foggy as hell but whatever it was it seemed to be crawling.

The sound of metal scrapping grew louder as it neared. Before I could react I felt a sharp pain in my ankle, glancing down to see barbwire wrapped around my leg. With a yank I fell on my back, Red queen being knocked off due to the impact.

It was close enough to see now. It crawled on it stomach, legs pulled back so far that they were practically resting on its shoulders. It had yards and yards of barbwire wrapped around it keeping it in the position. I flipped onto my stomach and reached for my sword but of course I was just a few inches from reaching.

The wire shot out and caught me around the throat, dragging me backwards. More wire incased my body, I couldn't breathe, couldn't yell or reach for blue rose or anything. I knew that I had begun to bleed, how much I don't know but I was fading in and out.

Out of nowhere it just stopped. The dragging stopped and I felt hands start to undo the wiring. When I could focus I saw a pale man with white hair working over me. He was the spitting image of Dante except without the scruff on his chin. Change his blue outfit for red and mess up his hair and it's like a clone.

"You aren't Dante." I choked out with a gasp as he untangled the wires around my neck.

"Who I am is not important at the moment." God they sound alike too.

I felt strong arms around me before being lifted and pressed against a warm chest. After a few minutes I finally relaxed and passed out.

**Now Loading…**

**Dante's point of view.**

"Maybe he went back to the car." Lady suggested as we continued to walk down the main road.

We had cleared out the entire city and were now heading to the car after six hours of working, all of us covered in grime and exhausted beyond belief.

"It's gonna bruise." I heard Nero say weakly.

We started to run, a smile of relief on my face, knowing he was safe at the car.

"Let me check it again."

I stopped dead in my tracks when I reached the car. There was Nero by the car, shirt off to reveal bruises, puncture wounds and blood. But that's not what shocked me the most. It was the person checking him over.

"Vergil."

* * *

DUN DUN DUN! Review or you're a meanie.


	4. Chapter 4: Taken

**Disclaimer: I do not own.**

**Chapter 4: Taken**

**Notes/Warnings: Rated M. Parental!Dante & Nero. VergilxOC**.

* * *

I sat at my desk, elbows resting on the top with my head resting on my hands. Vergil sat in a spare wooden chair in front of my desk, elegant as always even though the air around us was tense and thick.

"I suppose you are looking for answers or you wouldn't have forced me to come here." He said, voice soft yet confident.

"I just want to know how and why." I forced out as I ran my hands over my face in irritation.

"I escaped through the hell gates on Fortuna. The abandoned town was nearby so I picked it as a place to hide, I needed time to recover and gain my strength."

I rubbed my chin in thought, processing the explanation. After that we could only sit in an awkward silence, both unsure of how to proceed. Taking time to think to myself I began to question the events that had taken place. A few years ago Vergil would had attacked me on the spot but he had just stood there. I forced him back to the shop with us and he hadn't protested in any way. Not to mention he had taken care of Nero. I'm surprised to say it but he didn't seem so cold.

"Did you know that I had a family before Temen-Ni-Gru, Dante?" He announced so softly that it was almost a whisper.

I was shocked to say the least. After mom died Vergil just vanished, I had no idea if he was dead or alive, let alone staying with a family. When I stayed silent, speechless, he finally continued.

"After mother passed I began to wander around. I ended up on Fortuna and met a little girl named Anna. Through the years we grew together, first as friends then as lovers as we got older. Three years before Temen-Ni-Gru Anna and I got 'married' in a way. I was truly happy. About a year before the incident Anna got pregnant and that was around the time Arkham appeared. He kept going on about our father's power but I would always avoid the topic. One day I came home to find Anna slaughtered and her stomach.."

He stopped and cleared his throat. I could practically feel the pain and sorrow that was radiating off of him.

"Her stomach was spilte open and the child was gone. She was a month away from her due date; if a baby were to be born at that stage in pregnancy it could still survive but I could not find it. Arkham arrived covered in blood and in a panic, saying how he tried to save them from the town residents. I was told that they had killed her because she was carrying a demon. After that I searched for more power for my revenge and Arkham was just the man I needed. The rest you witnessed for yourself, Brother."

I felt numb. Vergil had gone through that and I wasn't there to help him.

"She must have been amazing if she got your affection, Verg," I said softly, using his old nickname from childhood with a sincere smile, trying to comfort him in some way.

"Long dark hair, pale skin and the most gorgeous green eyes. She was goofy, serious and feisty wrapped in one package. To be honest I think if you knew her you would have been friends." He said with a small chuckle, trying to hide the fact that his eyes were tearing up.

I stood up with a deep breath and headed towards the stairs. I stopped on the bottom stair and glanced over at him.

"I'm glad you're back, Verg."

I walked upstairs feeling happy because his response was a smile.

* * *

Chapter 4 is done. I know it's rushed but I think it's kinda sweet in an angsty way. Review and let me know I need to continue.


	5. Chapter 5: What do you know?

**Don't close your eyes.**

**Disclaimer: All content belongs to the respective owners.**

**Notes: Parental Fic. Father Vergil, Uncle Dante, Son/Nephew Nero, OCs, Vergil/OCAnna.**

**Warnings: Rated (M)ature. **

**Chapter Five: What do you know?**

* * *

Dante, Nero and I sat in the living room waiting for Mary and Trish to arrive with our diner. Dante had suggested we have a 'family night' in order to loosen up and get to know each other. Dante and the boy were sitting in the floor looking through the stacks of movies Dante had brought.

Dante was shirtless in his red sleep pants, Nero was wearing a set of duck pajamas and sadly even I had been bullied into wearing my blue sleep pants and black shirt. Trish had been so excited about our gathering that she did research on it so it would be perfect. Apparently wearing one's pajamas around family creates a kind of closeness or a bond.

Trish and Mary burst through the front doors, wearing matching pink silk pajamas and bags of treats in hand. Mary brought the food over and sat down as Trish locked the front doors and turned out the lights.

"Well hey there, Ducky." Trish laughed as she walked over and sat down beside Nero.

"Do you really have to call me that?" He asked in embarrassment.

"You're stuck with it until the day you die." Mary answered as she leaned over and ruffled his hair.

I watched as they laughed and joked around, I can't help but feel like I'm the odd one out in this type of situation. I must have spaced out because when I came to Dante and Nero were on either side of me, treats in hand and movie previews playing on the TV. Nero looked over at me and smiled, holding his bag of rainbow twizzlers out to me.

"Want one? The green are the best." He asked as he took one for himself.

I hesitantly took one and thanked him. I looked down at the green stick and took a bite, not wanting to be rude to him. Surprisingly it was rather good. He and I shared a few more together while we quietly conversed through the movie, me asking questions and him explaining the plot. Somewhere during our little chat he had laid his head against my shoulder and fallen asleep.

It wasn't until the movie was finished that everyone noticed. The girls were giggling and whispering to one another while Dante sat there with a knowing smile. He stood up with a stretch and walked over towards us.

"I guess you can steal his bed tonight since you don't share. I'll take quacky to bed." He said with a chuckle as he raised the boy into his arms bridal style.

We told the girl's goodbye before making our way upstairs. I followed behind Dante, wondering how he can act so calm and cool around the child. They seem very close and to my shock I find myself asking if I'll have a relationship like that with Nero.

I watch as he walks into his room and lays him onto the bed, he returned to bid me goodnight before shutting the door. I open the opposite door and find myself in Nero's room.

It wasn't much, bed, dresser with a mirror and a night stand. I walked over to the dresser and saw that he had picture frames with family photos. I found myself smiling as I stared at one with him and a young red head, both wearing large sunglasses while making faces to the camera. I sat that one down and grabbed the next one, my eyes wide in shock at the familiar man that stood in the picture.

"James Angelo."

* * *

Done. Don't know if I like it. Oh and remember that James is Nero's dad? Review and tell me if I need to continue.


	6. Chapter 6: Discover

**Don't close your eyes.**

**Disclaimer: All content belongs to the respective owners.**

**Notes: Parental Fic. Father Vergil, Uncle Dante, Son/Nephew Nero, OCs, Vergil/OCAnna.**

**Warnings: Rated (M)ature. **

**Chapter Six: Discover.**

* * *

That night I found Anna's body I knew that Arkham had done it; I am no fool. He used revenge as an excuse to seek power. I went along with his little plan, acting clueless until I could gain that power and make that bastard pay. However in my grief I started to lose my way, I could take that power and make everyone suffer, to feel the way I did. Plans were interrupted and the consequences of my actions were that I be punished.

Even someone with Dante's intellect can tell that Nero is mine. James knows it as well.

I knew James years ago when I was a younger man, you could say that he and I were good friends. I'm not mad that James has my son but I do want to know why. My time in hell had given me plenty of time to think about my son. Was he alive? Where did he end up? Is he safe?

Call me a heartless man for raising that tower but I was a father and husband that wanted revenge.

I know I don't deserve it but fate has given me a second chance with my boy and I will not pass it up.

**Now Loading…**

I sat on the couch, watching him as I pretended to be interested in the show on TV. He was lying on his stomach on the rug, watching some program as he ate cookies from a nearby plate. He was out of his normal clothing and into 'skinny' jeans as he called it and a tee that hugged his frame. Seeing him out of the layers and layers of clothing I discovered that he is relatively small.

Dante waltzed in and plopped down beside him, casual as can be. Dante noticed the boy was watching a zombie movie and placed a hand on Nero's shoulder as he pointed at the screen in excitement.

"This is the best part. Watch how this chick dies, Kid."

Of course as soon as Dante said it the scene played and both recoiled in laughter about how gruesome and 'wickedly awesome' it was. They kept going on and ended up rough housing. Nero was being dominated and after a while the laughter died down and things became serious. With a well-placed hit Nero was thrown to the floor with a loud thud, eyes showing pain as the wind was knocked out of him. In an instant Dante was thrown across the room and I was holding Nero against me like my life depended on it.

"**Do not touch my son." **I threatened in a deep warped voice, my devil side slipping through.

I realized what I had announced and looked around to see that everyone was staring at me. Even Trish and Mary had rushed in from the kitchen. Their eyes were wide in shock and I actually felt trapped.

"What?" Asked the boy still in my arms, voice sounding young and confused.

He pushed me away and glanced over to anyone that would answer him.

"What does he mean?" He asked again, sadden gaze stopping on Dante.

"Nero," Dante started softly as he stood up. "We've all had our suspensions and Vergil practically told me the other day. We were going to wait until we thought you were ready."

"You mean during the whole time you've known me you knew who my parents were?" Nero asked, voice becoming dangerous.

Before Dante could answer Nero stomped off towards the stairs, planning to go lock himself in his room. Dante rushed over and grabbed his arm; Nero spun around and punched him with all he had. Tears were running down his face and his mouth was in a sneer.

"Don't you fucking touch me." He threated, eyes glowing as his own devil side raged.

With that he turned around and ran upstairs. Our only response being a door slamming.

* * *

Done. Don't know if I like it. Review.


	7. Chapter 7: : Back to where we started

**Don't close your eyes.**

**Disclaimer: All content belongs to the respective owners.**

**Notes: Parental Fic. Father Vergil, Uncle Dante, Son/Nephew Nero, OCs, Vergil/OCAnna.**

**Warnings: Rated (M)ature. **

**Chapter Seven: Back to where we started. Back to what we know.**

* * *

The walls are bare, the posters are gone, pictures are packed away and everything that had personal meaning to the boy was packed up and ready to go.

"Nero." I called out softly from my place in the doorway.

"I'm coming." He replied barely above a whisper as he leaned down and grabbed his bags.

We walked downstairs and into the living room where everyone was waiting.

Lady and Trish were obviously upset, eyes tear filled and jaws set firmly. Vergil was sitting on the couch, head down and hunched forward with his elbows propped on his knees.

I cleared my throat, catching Vergil's attention. He rose to his feet and dusted off none existent dirt from his clothes before letting out a sigh.

Nero set down his bags and walked over to the girls. They gave him a hug, Trish kissing the top of his head and Lady giving him their numbers to stay in touch.

After the goodbyes were done we walked out to the car and put away his things before getting in the car. With a last wave to the girls' Nero, Vergil and I started our drive to Fortuna.

**Now Loading…**

After hours of driving in an uncomfortable silence we finally pulled up to the familiar yellow house. We all got out of the car and stretched before getting Nero's bags.

The front door opened and Abigail stepped out, looking around before spotting us. She called for Kyrie and James before running and hugging Nero with a smile.

"Hi, Momma." He greeted softly as he hugged her back.

"You only call me momma when you're upset. What's wrong?" She said as she pulled back and looked at him with a frown.

She looked behind him at Dante and noticed that he wasn't alone.

"Vergil." She gasped as she covered her mouth.

At that moment Kyrie and James walked out of the house. Kyrie ran and gave her brother a hug, telling him all the latest happenings and how much his dog had missed him.

James however walked over to the demonic twins, grabbing them by the arms and dragging them to his working garage.

He pushed them inside and shut the door before turning to glare at them.

"I want an explanation. Now."

**Now loading…**

After James had the full story he could only stare at us in shock. He pulled out his stool from under his working table and sat down on it. He hunched over and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Jesus Christ, Vergil."

Without looking he reached over and grabbed a silver flask from his table, taking off the lid and gulping its contents down.

"Since when do you drink, James?" Vergil asked.

"After raising three kids." He replied as he put the flask back in its spot.

James stood up and walked over to one of his shelves, taking a cardboard box down from the top one. He dusted it off before handing it to Vergil. Vergil took it and looked at his friend in confusion.

"I take it that this will be the last time Nero sees you so I want you to have this…Are you going to say good bye?"

Vergil looked away and shook his head.

"No, it would just make it harder."

We all walked outside to the car and put up the box before looking back at James. To my surprise Vergil hugged him, it seems that they really were close.

After their hug we got in the car and started to pull out of the driveway.

Without a glance back we started our drive back to the shop.

* * *

Done! Sorry for the long wait. Review please!


	8. Chapter 8: Begining of the end

**Don't close your eyes.**

**Disclaimer: All content belongs to the respective owners.**

**Notes: Parental Fic. Father Vergil, Uncle Dante, Son/Nephew Nero, OCs, Vergil/OCAnna.**

**Warnings: Rated (M)ature.**

**Chapter Eight: The beginning of the end.**

* * *

She watched him from the doorway. He was huddled on the couch in his covers, hair a mess, eyes bloodshot and locked on to the empty wall across the room.

Abigail returned to the kitchen where her husband was propped up against the counter drinking his coffee.

"He's been like this for days and it kills me to see him like this." She announced in concern.

"He's mourning." James replied in his deep voice.

"What do you mean, dear?" She asked in confusion.

"When demons have children they instantly connect and form a bond. When one leaves or passes on that bond is severed. His devil side is in mourning. Dante and Vergil are most likely feeling the same way. When you're raising a child with demonic abilities you would like to know what you're getting into." He explained to his wife with confidence.

She walked out of the kitchen and over to her son, taking a seat beside him and pulling him into an embrace. He rested his head against her shoulder and remained still as his mother ran her fingers through his hair.

For the first time in years Nero held onto his mother and cried.

**Now Loading…**

**(In the point of view of Dante)**

We sat on the couch in silence watching TV. As it turned out the box James gave us was filled with family movies. Some were of Nero through the years from toddler, kid, teens and even a few months before the savior incident. We had watched them in no particular order but after fourteen tapes we were finally on the last one.

_Play:_

_The scene started off with a young Nero standing in front of the camera smiling. His face was thin yet still boyish. His eyes were so lite in color that they were practically white; they must have darkened over the years. He had a wide smile on his face, making his dimples appear and showing off his missing front tooth._

"_Say something for daddy so he can watch it on his trip." Sounded Abigail's voice from behind the camera. _

_Nero put his finger to his lip in thought before looking at the camera with a sweet smile. _

"_I love you, daddy. I hope you're safe on your trip so you can come back and play monster trucks with me, I'll even let you use my favorite blue one. I'll miss you." He said before leaning forward and kissing the lens._

_Stop/Eject._

After the video clicked off we continued to just sit there, both of us in no mood to really do anything.

'**Where is young one? Young one's scent is gone; bring it back' **

I growled to myself as I ignored my devil side. Ever since Nero left my devil side has been quite unsettled and demanding, most likely upset over Nero's absence.

"Is yours acting out as well?" Sounded Vergil's emotionless voice.

I managed a small agreement before the shop doors open up, Trish and Lady walking in quietly. They strolled over and sat on the couch opposite from us. The room was silent, the meeting somewhat awkward. They seemed upset and distant, even Lady was keeping quiet. It was when they wouldn't look us in the eye that I knew they were keeping something from us.

"What are you hiding?" I asked as I sat forward, never taking my eyes off of them.

Trish sighed and adjusted herself so she could face me better.

"He's awful, Dante. He's depressed, he's not eating and he mopes around all day."

"You contacted him?!" Vergil snapped as he jumped from his seat.

"Someone needs to care for him since you sure as hell wont!" Lady yelled back, standing up and staring Vergil down.

"You have no idea how I feel towards him!"

"Not a lot apparently since you abandoned him. TWICE!"

It went on like this for a while, I tuned out after the first fifteen minutes. My attention was better focused on my strongest whisky.

**Now Loading…**

The sun was shining and the weather was warm, sadly he hid himself in his coat and hoodie. He kept to himself, wasn't talking and simply followed behind his mother obediently.

He and his mother were walking down the street, looking in the windows at various shops. His mother held onto his hand, sad that she couldn't do anything other than comfort him.

"Baby, please cheer up it kills me to see you like thi-"His mother started before being interrupted by a loud explosion.

He held onto his her so she wouldn't fall from the aftershock. They looked down towards the explosion to see a big puff of black smoke and hundreds of demons crawling over buildings and into the streets.

* * *

Done.


	9. Chapter 9: Out of darkness

**Don't close your eyes.**

**Disclaimer: All content belongs to the respective owners.**

**Notes: Parental Fic. Father Vergil, Uncle Dante, Son/Nephew Nero, OCs, Vergil/OCAnna.**

**Warnings: Rated (M)ature. **

**Chapter Nine: Out of darkness.**

* * *

I pulled blue rose from the holder hidden under my jacket before turning to mom and grabbing her by the shoulders.

"Nero Gabriel Angelo, have you carried that thing the whole time?" She scolded. Demons are destroying the town yet somehow I'm still the one in trouble. With a sigh I grabbed her gently by the chin and made her look in my eyes.

"Mom, _please. _Run straight home and **do not stop**. Get Dad and tell him to bring Red Queen then you and Kyrie hide in the basement. "I told her firmly. Taking this tone with your mom is a bad idea but I will deal with the punishment when the fear of dying has passed.

She was silent for a second before she nodded in understanding.

"If you get hurt I swear I will ground you until you are thirty." She stated before kissing me on the cheek. Without another word she turned and headed home.

"God will lead and guide me in the path of righteousness, even though that path lies through the darkest and most gloomy vale - through deep and dismal shades - in regions where there is no light, as if death had cast his dark and baleful shadow there. It is still a right path; it is a path of safety; and it will conduct me to bright regions beyond. In that dark and gloomy valley, though I could not guide myself, I will not be alarmed; I will not be afraid of wandering or of being lost; I will not fear any enemies there - for my Shepherd is there to guide me still." I said as I loaded Blue rose and headed for the flock of demons. I've never been one for this religious stuff but we all have a time in life when we need to pray.

With that out of the way I cocked my gun and hit the first of many demons right between the eyes.

**Now Loading…**

For the first time since Nero left I am finally sober and I feel worse than I did before. I was sitting in my chair ignoring everyone in the room; all four of us have been at each other's throats.

"**Brother or not, punish him. He drove young one away. He's looking at you, go! Go kill him!"**

I was so lost in my devil's rambling that I was startled when the phone started ringing.

I wasn't in the mood to show off so I simply grabbed the phone and answered calmly.

"Devil May cry. Especially since his brother fucked all their lives up!" I answered before yelling the last part over to Vergil.

Before I could receive an insult from him a familiar voice brought me back to reality.

"_Dante! I need your help. Demons came out of nowhere and Nero..Oh god, poor Nero. He's the only one fighting!"_

"Abigail, where is he? Is he hurt?" I asked in a panic, jumping from my seat and putting on my gear while trying to balance the phone.

"_I don't know if he's hurt he won't stop long enough to see." _ She cried.

"We're on our way, please be safe Abigail."

I slammed down the phone and looked up to see everyone waiting by the door, geared up and ready.

No matter the fight, family comes first.

**Now Loading…**

It took us longer than I would have liked to get there but it couldn't be helped.

We could only stare in shock at the condition of the city. Buildings in shambles, shattered glass, things torched and more demons I have seen in my entire life.

"Vergil!" Called a deep familiar voice.

We turned to see James heading our way, using his gun to shoot any demon that got too close. Some of his techniques were a few I've seen the kid use. I guess Nero learned from his dad.

When he finally reached us we could tell something was wrong due to the panicked look on his face.

"No time to talk…If we don't hurry..Nero will die."

* * *

Probably 2 more chapters after this maybe just 1.


	10. Chapter 10: We all fall down

**Don't close your eyes.**

**Disclaimer: All content belongs to the respective owners.**

**Notes: Parental Fic. Father Vergil, Uncle Dante, Son/Nephew Nero, OCs, Vergil/OCAnna.**

**Warnings: Rated (M)ature.**

**Chapter Ten: We all fall down.**

* * *

I had been fighting for hours. No bullets left and red queen is out of fuel, so all attacks must be close range from now on. Very dangerous.

I'm very aware that I'm bleeding, along with some broken bones. I have head trauma if the blood from my ears is anything to go by. I've gotten a few scales ripped from my devil bringer and it was not a pleasant feeling. It wouldn't be so bad if my healing wasn't stopping, slowly but surely.

I was surrounded and I know when I am beaten. The Funny thing is that the demons that are attacking are ones I've killed a hundred times; Scarecrows, frost, assault, blitz, gladius and all their ugly little friends. They are weaklings but they are powerful in numbers and a man starts to wear down after a while.

My strength left me in one blow, my body collapsing because it is unable to hold me anymore. I can only sit there on my hands and knees, gasping for air despite the burning in my lungs.

I wait for the demons to lunge forward and destroy me but they only circle me. I open my mouth to speak but I'm cut off by laughing. They make an opening for a man to walk through.

I can only watch as he walks over and crouches down beside me.

He's pale, practically white in color, tall with a skinny yet lean body, black hair, red eyes and a smile full of fangs. He's dressed in black from head to toe; it looks like some kind of suit.

"Look at me, boy." He said in a deep voice, snapping his fingers to gain my attention.

I used what strength I had to raise my head and look into his eyes.

"Hello, I'm Adrian. I need to ask you a few questions, okay?" He asked in a sickly sweet voice.

"I'm looking for an escaped soul, I hate it when they run off it makes me miss them terribly. " He began.

This guy reminds me of the mad hatter from that children's book mom used to read to me. I honestly don't know if that's a good thing or not.

He suddenly stopped and examined me, his eyes scanning from head to toe.

"No way…He has a son! That is just adorable!" He exclaimed with a laugh.

"Family is so wonderful, makes you feel all warm and fuzzy inside doesn't it?" He rambled with a mocking smile.

I fell back on my ass, just sitting here watching this fucking psycho rant and rave. I tuned him out for a while, mostly because the high pitch ringing in my ears. I was so far gone that I ended up jumping when he clapped his hands.

"Well good news, you're going to be playing in my little game. But there is something I must tell you first..."

"**Tag, you're it."**

He lurched forward and grabbed me by my face. A dark feeling washed over me and I felt my life slipping away.

I started to gasp for air, my heart was slowing and I began to panic. Tears were running down my face but I wasn't strong enough to even sob. He pulled me close and held me, it would be considered comforting in different circumstances. After a few minutes it all ended. Eyes unseeing, breath gone and a strong heartbeat nowhere to be found.

I felt nothing.

**Now Loading…**

**(Vergil's POV)**

We followed James until we finally found Abigail, searching around and yelling for Nero in a panic. She noticed her husband and ran over, hugging him as she cried into his chest.

"He's gone I can't find him!" She sobbed harder.

"Come out; come out where ever you are!" Sounded an all too familiar voice.

We all turned to see the demons marching down the street, obediently following behind my worst nightmare.

"Adrian." I hissed, my eyes glowing red just at the thought of this man walking among us.

Due to Nero having Yamato, I simply snatched rebellion off of Dante's back. I was ready to attack, running towards that bastard in a fit of rage.

"I would think twice." He smirked.

I suddenly stopped and stared in horror as one of his demon lackeys dragged Nero out by his hair and harshly dropped him in front of his master.

He was a deathly shade of pale grey; his veins looked almost neon compared to his skin. His lips were blue along with his eye lids. His chest was still and unmoving. His body was completely limp.

**Dead.**

Abigail fell to her knees in hysterics; James knelled beside her and pulled her to his chest. James may be shielding her away from the view but it only takes one glance to destroy you.

* * *

Ending this chapter here. Guess there will be a few more after this one. Btw sorry for killing Nero


End file.
